It Could Have Ended Up Badly
by Fafsernir
Summary: Jack always wanted to be the dashing hero, even unconsciously. He was dashing, Ianto had already admitted this. As for hero, he wasn't sure it was always very heroic...


_As always I was trying to sleep, but couldn't, I asked_ **ceywoozle** _(check on Ao3) for something to write about Janto (I mean, who else?) and I had to write with this sentence "_ **There was a screech of tires and he turned, expecting to see the worst** _" and "_ **fluff** _" so here's what I did :D (Thank you for helping me sleep!)_

* * *

There was a screech of tires and he turned, expecting to see the worst. The SUV didn't stop right away, not even when it hit the alien violently, but then Jack braked the vehicle again and the engine flew in the air. For a second. Ianto gritted his teeth and brought his arms up in case something would fly across the road. The SUV rolled over, once. Half a second time, and stopped, upside down. Ianto swore, his heart pounding against his chest at the idea of Jack dying. He hated those moments, alone with Jack's body, waiting for life to come back to him, waiting with the same questions every time. Would that time be the one time Jack ran out of lives? And every time it wasn't but either way it was painful. Jack gasping, panicking, gripping his arms tight as he took in the surroundings.

He sighed, relieved, when he heard a grunt. So he was alive.

"For fuck's sake Jack!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine... Ouch... maybe not. I think I broke my wrist."

"It'd be fine. But the car, Jack! I am not paid enough to put up with your shit!"

Jack rolled his eyes, or tried to, as he crawled out of the SUV. Instead he yelled at the pain of using his broken bone. Ianto helped him up, looking upset. He wondered if Jack knew he was hiding his concern in getting pissed off for the SUV – it really wasn't that exhausting to call the mechanic – when truly he was worried about him. Judging by the grin Jack shot him, he knew.

"Kiss the pain away?" He asked with a pout.

Ianto rolled his eyes. _No way_. "It doesn't work like this."

"Yeah but it does make me feel better."

"I'm not kissing you Jack, you ruined the SUV, do you think you deserve it?"

"But I saved you from that monster," Jack smiled, enjoying this false quarrel.

"I had it under control."

"They turn red when they are about to attack. He was going to kill you."

"That's fucking stupid to change colours when you are about to attack."

"It's because their skin turns poisonous. I didn't want it to touch you."

"Whatever," Ianto mumbled, not wanting to keep going in that way. He was tired and wanted to go home, but they didn't have a car anymore. He dusted Jack's coat to busy his mind and hands, stroking a cut on his neck, that closed by itself as he did so. It always amazed him to see the skin repairing itself, and maybe scared him a bit. Jack grabbed his wrist and Ianto looked up, surprised, then realised he had been purposelessly tickling Jack. He managed to contain an amused smile for a while but let go when Jack kissed him on the lips. It was just a peck, which was a bit unusual coming from Jack, but Ianto had never been really at ease with public display of affection. This time, he straightened the other man's collar with his free hand then put his finger on his mouth to shush Jack, as he was about to talk. The man frowned, surprised, then Ianto saw the sparkle in his eyes and chuckled slightly before running his fingers at the back of his neck and kissing him. As the kiss deepened and their tongue danced together, familiar with each other, Jack let go of his wrist and put his arms around his waist while Ianto played with his hair, his other hand cupping his face.

"I definitely feel better," Jack breathed between them as they eventually parted. "I might get used to this."

Ianto shook his head with a small smile. "Take it as a motivation, beforehand."

"Before what?"

"You deal with the SUV for once, I'm calling a taxi, going home, running myself a good hot bath, and maybe I'll wait for you... if you don't take too long."

"... You won't even notice I'm not here," Jack said, clearly already doing mental calculations to arrive at Ianto's flat the quickest possible.

"And no cheating," Ianto warned him. "I will know if you didn't take care of the SUV. But maybe I'll ask the taxi to take the long way..." he added with a wink and, with a last peck to Jack's lips, took a step back.

Jack grinned his usual grin and taped his comm as soon as Ianto couldn't hear him, already climbing in a cab.

"Tosh you still there?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going home but the SUV is out. Can you take care of everything?"

As she agreed and he gave her the coordinates, Jack smiled. He couldn't wait to be with Ianto.

* * *

"He asked me to take care of it."

Ianto rolled his eyes at Tosh's words in his ear. No surprise there. He was already thinking of ways of punishing Jack for cheating, but he was really too tired for this. A nice and quiet night was a good idea. He liked the idea of a hot bath with Jack, as well. Yeah, definitely a good plan for the night. He could still bring the subject back another day to annoy the man. He smiled and asked the driver to take a shortcut. No need to give more time to Jack, then.


End file.
